


Daisy Chains

by somanyhands



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, and kinda cute, bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, some Anon prompted me on Tumblr and, as I don't have a Sherlock fic in progress at the minute, I figured I'd give this a shot.<br/>I hope it is good enough. It was kind of a quick thing really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Chains

"What on _earth_ are you doing, John?"

Sherlock looked completely bemused as John leant across and slipped the daisy chain around his neck. They had been sitting in the park for the past 3 hours while Sherlock observed a corner of the pond.

"It's for a case!" Sherlock defended when John questioned for the third (or perhaps the ninth) time why they were sitting around doing nothing.

"Of course it is." John muttered.

He was beginning to wonder, and he was way past beginning to get bored. He had been bored out of his brain for the past hour, having finished reading the magazine he had grabbed quickly as Sherlock had whisked them out of the door of 221B this morning.

He had been mindlessly pulling at the grass around him when he came up with a handful of daisies. This had given him an idea.

"It's a daisy chain. Surely even you have made a daisy chain before, Sherlock?"

A raised eyebrow and derogatory grunt were all John got in reply. He shrugged and continued to make another smaller chain. As he linked the first and last stems together, an idea came to him and he quickly made a start on a second small ring which he linked together with the first, using three even smaller rings.

He smirked as he looked at the consulting detective.

"What?"

Sherlock's look was wary, as his eyes darted from the pond to the doctor, who was again approaching him, daisies in hand.

"You'll prefer this one, Sherlock." John's voice lowered, "I promise."

Sherlock sighed, unsure what he was supposed to be preferring until John reached for both of his wrists and slipped one ring around each, resulting in his arms being loosely (and rather ineffectively, Sherlock thought) joined by three small daisy rings.

"Really, John?" Sherlock's voice sounded just a little bit less sure than he had intended.

"Really, Sherlock." John responded, crawling across to his detective and straddling his legs as he cupped the taller man's face with his hands and pressed their lips together.  
Sherlock made to reach up to grab John's head, causing the doctor to break off their kiss.

"Don't." he warned, his face stern and breath hard, "Leave them." 

Sherlock sighed and dropped his hands. He could feel John's smile on his lips as the doctor pushed their mouths together one more time, carefully lowering the detective to the grass and trapping Sherlock's daisy-bound hands between them. Sherlock returned the smile as he realised where this had resulting in his hands being positioned, and he let out a soft groan and his fingertips made contact with the hardnesses in both of their trousers.

"God, Sherlock. What you do to me." John's voice was a mere whisper as his lips began to trace across his lover's cheeks and jawbone. "You make me want to take you right here, right now."

Sherlock's baritone chuckle reverberated through both men.

"You'd better free me from my chains then so we can go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt  
>  _johnlock smut fic prompt: light bondage using daisy/flower chains_


End file.
